Software applications have become indispensable in the modern world, and many of the world's biggest corporations rely on complex software applications to quickly and efficiently perform critical tasks. Many software applications include different stages, which may be different functions or processes executed by the software application code. Some software applications process or operate on a high volume of messages, e.g., millions of messages, with sub-microsecond response time. Software applications that process high message volumes may be characterized by a message processing latency, which may reflect the amount of time necessary to process or execute each message. In high-speed, high-volume applications, the efficiency and usefulness of a software application may be based in large part on the application's overall message processing latency. Institutions spend millions of dollars monitoring and understanding their software applications so that the applications can be optimized and improved. Performance measurement systems monitor and record information about the operation of a system, such as by logging the progress of messages through an application or code. Software engineers are tasked with optimizing the performance of an application to minimize the amount of time required to process messages and require suitable systems to do so.